1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of blue light shielding technology, and particularly to a blue light filtering film and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blue light is a high-energy visible light and may directly pass through human's cornea and lens to yellow spot zone of fundus oculi, accelerating oxidation of cells in the yellow spot zone and causing photochemical damage of retina. Especially, damage caused by blue light is more seriously for children. Blue light has been approved to be the most harmful visible light. As blue light exists widely in artificial light sources, it is a problem to be urgently solved to reduce damage caused by the blue light from a display. Damage caused by blue light is mainly brought from high-energy blue lights with wavelengths ranged from 440 nm to 470 nm. There are some existing anti blue light products, such as an optical film, for filtering some of high-energy blue lights, with wavelengths ranged from 440 nm to 470 nm, emitted by LEDs.